


Dragon

by Tweedle_Deed



Series: Dragon [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweedle_Deed/pseuds/Tweedle_Deed
Summary: Zuko is a vampire and he and Sokka become an item in their adulthood.This is a dumb fic, yes I enjoy retelling stuff with a character being a vampire because I have a very specific way I like vampires but it's not very cliche so it's difficult to find stuff. They don't call Zuko a vampire in this, but basically he needs blood to live because of a deal Ozai made with a spirit when Zuko was a toddler.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852537
Kudos: 45





	Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrelated but read Bagjwi Sayug / Raising a bat, it's an amazing webcomic
> 
> I'll probably update this if I'm inspired

It had been years since Sokka had lost Suki, the love of his life, that's when he'd become closer friends with Zuko, also known as the fire lord. Their relationship had closened over the years, Zuko no longer with his wife, but still raising their daughter, it became one of the things that used up his time, that and helping build Republic City with Aang and his sister. 

They'd stayed with Zuko near Sozin's comet, so they knew that he wasn't completely normal, less normal than he seemed, which wasn't very normal to begin with. Zuko, like his sister and father, was a vampire. It wasn't like the stories, he wasn't immortal, savage or vulnerable to sunlight, but he did need blood. 

It took a while for him to say why he was this way, it wasn't a good story. His father had met a spirit, a blood spirit that offered Ozai a curse, strength in exchange for blood, which he excepted. However that wasn't enough for Ozai, his lineage, the prowess of the future Fire Nation was at stake, so he returned to the demon, carrying a baby in his arms and a toddler by his side, exchanging their humanity before they could even comprehend it. The story was told by Ursa, Zuko's mother, with a tear in her eye, the event occurring without her knowledge, until it was too late. The demon, or spirit, hadn't been seen in the spirit world nor the actual world, despite Zuko's searching. Zuko had told Sokka he was infinitely thankful that the curse was not hereditary, that his daughter had not received his condition. 

As Fire Lord, it was not much of an issue for Zuko, blood was offered willingly and plentifully. In his past it had been hard, years of banishment coming with hunger. He'd admitted to attacking people, when he was starving, never killing, but taking from thugs and thieves. In Sokka's arms he shivered, recounting the corpses of battle feeding him during those years. Sokka couldn't imagine the pain of being forced into savagery like that, as a teenager. They'd all experienced immense hardship, of course, but Zuko had also had to find himself along the way, while requiring bloodshed to continue breathing. 

-

Now they are in the palace, lounging in a private room, reminiscing about old times.

"'That's rough buddy'" Sokka laughed "What kind of response is that?" 

Zuko lightly slapped him "What kind of statement is 'My girlfriend turned into the moon'?" Sokka looked solemn for moment. "We were idiot teenagers, let's agree on that." Zuko smiled. 

Sokka perked up again "Now we're just idiots." 

"Oh, I heard back from Aang and Katara, we have some more relations to go over with Republic City." Sokka changed the subject. 

"Is that so?" Zuko asked, sarcastically.

"And we kind of have to go there in a 4 days." Sokka scratched the back of his head. 

Zuko turned to him "I have 4 days to prepare and get to the Earth Kingdom?" 

"Republic City." Sokka corrected "It's not the Earth Kingdom, it is all four nations." Putting on a pseudo-intellectual voice. 

"Whatever." Zuko got up, causing Sokka to tumble to the floor "Let's get started, we can take an airship." 

Zuko summoned a servant "Prepare for a 2 week long trip, sir, I will require meals for both myself and my friend here." The servant nodded, rushing off.

"Working hard I see." Sokka chided. 

"We'll be piloting the ship, I plan to travel light without any pointless fiasco." Zuko put his hands on his waist, he looked very different from the 16 year old Sokka knew, he had long dark hair, partially tied in a bun, he was tall and broad and confident, after many years. He should've looked like Ozai, but he looked like Zuko, neither of his parents features describing him accurately. 

"'Fiasco'" Sokka snorted.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to say goodbye to Izumi and her mother, you coming?" 

"Sure." 

-

They were together on the airship the next afternoon, Zuko using his fire bending to keep the flame going, Sokka steering. It was an insulated balloon, unlike the one they took to the Boiling Rock all those years ago. The journey was a straight line, so Sokka wasn't busy, neither was Zuko, the fire keeping itself going for the most part, only needing a small boost to save coal. 

Sokka was eating some kind of meat, roasted on the fire in the middle of the balloon. The warmth forcing the pair into light clothing, sweat gleaming on their revealed skin. They were leaning against the wall of the balloon, watching the water miles beneath them as they floated along, the sun was just starting to lower into a sunset, rays of light running across the floor. 

Zuko rested his head on Sokka's shoulder, listening to the man chew. "I'm jealous of your appetite." He sighed. 

Sokka answered with his mouth full "I would say I'm jealous of yours, but that'd be lying." 

"I'm glad you agree." Zuko closed his eyes, letting the roar of the fire and Sokka's eating take him to sleep. 

\- 

He awoke to a very tired looking Sokka, who immediately turned around to face him. "Oh look who's awake. You left me to keep this going all night, so now it's your turn." Sokka trotted over to his sleeping bag, wrapped himself up and immediately began snoring. Zuko chuckled, making sure the balloon remained on course. 

He had to pee, doing so in a small compartment that would release into the sea when it was closed, he was thankful the journey was mostly over water. He walked to the bag his servants had packed, full of water skins of blood, red with the fire nation emblem emblazoned on the side, very distinct from Sokka's functional brown one, or the ones that held the water also prepared by his servants, which were a light beige. 

He retrieved one, standing up and watching the sun rise as he drank from the bag. His life had improved so much since he was young, moments like this reminded him of that, when he drank freely given blood while relaxing in the light. There was no hunting, no darkness, no new guilt, no gagging on animal blood that just caused him to vomit. 

He stoked the fire, wiping his brow of sweat, he wasn't dressed in his royal garb for the journey, donning a simple vest and loose trousers. If it wasn't for his hair piece he'd look like any ordinary fire nation citizen. 

The hours passed as he worked, after about 6, Sokka awoke. Stretching and grumbling as he got up. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed, as usual. Zuko laughed. 

"Aren't you always?" He retorted, reaching into a bag and pulling out one of the wrapped meals, there aren't many, only enough for the journey, Sokka would have no difficulty with food at their destination. He threw it at the other man, who caught it, although he fumbled with it a little. 

"Thanks, you're the best." Unwrapping it, it was komodo chicken, bread and fire flakes, and could be eaten cold. He dug in, glancing at Zuko "Come sit." He patted the space next to him. Zuko obliged. 

"It's nice up here, away from the world." He commented. 

Sokka shrugged "It reminds me of Appa, it's been a long time since I've flown on him, though." 

"Yeah, I never got to travel with you guys much. It must've been nice." Zuko sighed "Too bad I was busy trying to gain my father's approval like an idiot." 

"Hey, you turned out pretty good in the end." Sokka smiled. "I like your hair long, it suits you." 

Zuko felt himself blushing "Yours suits you too." 

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Patting the side of his head where it was shaved. Zuko lifted a finger, wanting to touch the short hairs. Sokka laughed, putting down his mostly eaten food. "Touch it if you want." 

"You're not a dog." Zuko said, brushing his hand against Sokka's head. 

"I'm a wolf." He fake growled. 

"I'm a dragon, then." Zuko breathed a small flame from his mouth. 

"Show off." Sokka said, looking into Zuko's eyes with his big blue ones. Zuko raised an eyebrow, smirking. He breathed a little more, this time in different colours. Sokka leaned forward, slowly until his face was so close Zuko would burn him if he blew flames again. "Can't do it now, Lord." He said jokingly. 

Zuko responded by kissing him. 

It wasn't the first time they'd done this, too much drinking and laughter had lead them to similar situations, but Zuko still wasn't too sure where they stood. 

Sokka paused momentarily, then returned the kiss, their energies flowing into each other. Eventually they pulled back. 

"Interesting." Sokka grinned in that goofy way of his. 

Zuko froze "Are... are you okay?" He asked, nervous he'd crossed a line.

"Never better." He said, initiating this time. Zuko following by threading his hand into Sokka's ponytail, pulling it out, partly to mess with him and partly because he couldn't resist Sokka with his hair down. "Hey, I just put that up!" Sokka complained.

"And I thought you'd be too distracted to worry about your hair." 

"I can multitask." Sokka said, sliding his hand over Zuko's glistening skin. 

Zuko felt a wave of exhilaration as he took Sokka's hand and lowered it to trail down his chest to feel his muscled stomach. 

Sokka grinned "Dude you're so toned. You need to share your workout regimen." 

Zuko just laughed, pulling off his shirt, revealing his abs. Enjoying Sokka's widening eyes. Sokka scrambled to remove his clothes, adding them to Zuko's on the floor. 

"I can't believe we're doing this." Zuko commented as Sokka started on his trousers, pulling them off of him, only to realise he was still wearing shoes, so had to go down to take them off.

"I can." Sokka grunted as he finally got the garment free. Then he started on his own, as Zuko reclined on his elbows, enjoying the view of the tanned arms trying to take off Sokka's trousers. Then Sokka was on him, kissing him fiercely, and Zuko's hand's were roaming across Sokka's body. Their legs mingled, stretching as they grew closer and closer. 

It wasn't comfortable, at all, but neither cared, instead drowning in the heat of the moment. Sokka was rubbing against Zuko's dick, causing it to harden. Then there was a jolt in the balloon. 

"Shit!" Sokka was up in a second, naked at the wheel, Zuko quickly fire bending the the flame. The issue was sorted easily. "Wow, that was close, something must have bashed into us." 

Zuko looked out the window, trying to find the source of the jolt, when he saw a large scaled creature. "A dragon." He gasped. "That's not possible." 

"Clearly it is!" 

It was flying around the balloon, circling. Zuko had a decision to make. But first, he had to put his clothes on and hope it would cover his downstairs enough. Then he was climbing out the door a lethal drop below him. "Keep it still." He threw hooked rope to grasp the top of the balloon, it latched for a second, slipping when the dragon hit it. This dragon wasn't one of the masters, could it be? 

He threw it again, this time lodging near the lid, he gave the rope a tug, deciding and praying that it would hold his weight. He pulled himself up up up until he clawed onto the balloon, then he stood, precariously. He really wished he was having sex and not trying to fall to his death. 

Once his balance was as good as it ever would be, he breathed, trying to recall the dance he learned with the Avatar all those years ago. Then he began, on top of a balloon, above an endless sea.

He almost lost his footing as he let his body remember the firebending forms, the moves came easy to him, they were embedded in his muscles, in his very spiritual energy. It was the location that was the difficult bit. Sokka was shouting for him, the dragon was dancing with him and he was one wrong move from death. But he carried on.

The final moment was tense, but he had gained the dragon's respect. It almost nodded at him, then flew away, an unbelievable sight. 

"Zuko!!! Are you alive? Please tell me you're alive!" Sokka sounded frantic. 

"I'm alive!" Zuko breathed, trying to process what happened. He decided he'd do that inside where it was safe. As he lowered himself via the rope, deciding not to try out firebending as a flying method just then. 

"Thank the spirits!" Sokka sighed, from right beneath him. 

Zuko looked down, seeing Sokka also on the rope "Go inside you idiot!" 

Zuko closed and locked the door, Sokka panting on the floor, his trousers hastily pulled on backwards. "You scared me, what the hell was that?" Sokka gasped. 

"I had to perform the Dancing Dragon." He said simply, not telling Sokka of the sun warriors or the masters, or the egg he and Aang found. 

Sokka stood and hugged him "You're lucky you can dance." He chucked, more relief than anything else. 

"I would say 'let's continue where we left off' but I think I need a minute." Zuko scratched the back of his head.

Sokka smiled "I think I need one, too. I got distracted before I finished breakfast." 

Zuko laughed, deciding he'd finish his food for the day, the water skin held what he needed daily, but he liked to spread it out across the day. So he found the opened one, and sat next to an eating Sokka. He took a sip of the blood, that calmed his nerves.

"Where do you get that?" Sokka asked. 

"From the bag." Zuko pointed to the bag in question.

Sokka stared at him "Idiot, I mean how do you get it?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not like my father, it's voluntary. I offer food and gold to anyone who wants to donate their blood. They use small needles with holes in in their arm, it slowly drips into these bags." He lifted the one he was holding. 

"Interesting." Sokka pondered, "It's a more elegant solution than when we were kids." He was referring to Zuko having to bite members of Team Avatar and fire nation soldiers to get his fill, or at least avoid starvation. The group hadn't known at first, although it was suspected, they'd heard rumours of the Fire Lord and his children. That, alongside the initial friction of Zuko joining the group, lead to a very hungry Zuko in Western Air Temple curling up in a ball, taking all his might not to attack the others, then Combustion Man arrived and fought Zuko, causing him to admit his needs and Sokka taking on the first donor role. It saved Zuko's life. Coming back to the present, Sokka continued "Those needles, have you used them to treat blood loss?" He asked. 

"The medical staff have tried in life or death situations, but it only worked sometimes, other times it made people sick and some ended up dying. I'm not sure why." Zuko admitted. 

Sokka seemed to be thinking. "If we can figure out why, this could save a lot of lives."

"That'd almost make this worth it." 

"Shut up, it'll make it way worth it, super worth it." Sokka winked at Zuko "Anyway are you ready to get back to where we left off?"

Zuko blushed "Let me just drink some water, I've got a bloody mouth." Hastily getting up to retrieve it.


End file.
